The present invention relates to a flexible pad for a bucket seat, and more particularly to a flexible bucket seat pad that includes a back pad to which nape rest and/or waist rest may be adjustably attached to help a driver maintain a most comfortable position during driving to avoid easily growing tired.
There are various types of bucket seat pads available in the market. Such pads usually include a back pad and a seat pad that may be either separated from each other for use alone or connected to each other for use as a unit. In all kinds of conventional bucket seat pads, there are rarely properly shaped nape rest and/or waist rest provided on the back pads. Even there are such rests on the back pads, they are not adjustable in position to well match with the shape of the user""s body and are therefore not very useful.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a back pad to which properly shaped and raised nape rest and/or waist rest are attached with the positions of these rests being adjustable to meet the body shape of different users.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a flexible seat pad with position-adjustable nape and waist rests. To achieve the object, a back pad of the flexible seat pad is provided with two movable covers that are connected at upper edges to the back pad at locations separately close to a user""s nape and waist. Lower edges of the movable covers can be fixedly or detachably connected to the back pad, such that a receiving space with two open ends is defined between each of the movable covers and the back pad for receiving a nape rest or a waist rest therein.
The back pad has three different types of structure. The first type of structure includes a beading layer supported on a frame, the second type includes an elastic netting layer supported on a frame, and the third type includes a front beading layer, a rear elastic netting layer, and a frame on which the two layers are supported. The frame is a preformed hard member with suitable flexibility. In the third type of back pad, the movable covers are provided on the front beading layer.
The nape rest and the waist rest are structurally identical and both include elastic netting supported on a preformed hard frame having suitable flexibility. Hooking means may be provided at two sides of the rests for firmly hooking the rests on the back pad.
The following are some of the advantages of the present invention:
1. The nape and the waist rest separately support the user""s nape and waist, so that the user may straighten his back up to avoid growing tired easily during driving.
2. The nape and the waist rest are held in place by the movable covers without the possibility of falling off from the seat back. However, the rests may still be adjusted in their position within the movable covers to meet individual user""s need.
3. The nape and the waist rest as well as the back pad are air-permeable and therefore comfortable for use.
4. The nape and the waist rest may be easily attached to or removed from the back pad.